Today's Special
by UMonoceros
Summary: Draco tras la muerte de Astoria debe enfrentarse completamente solo a la paternidad. Recibirá una ayuda inesperada.


NA: Ambientado en 2011

Cap

I

Los Malfoy solo se tenían el uno al otro. Siempre había sido de esa manera.

— ¡Papá despierta! ¡Despiertaaa~!

— ¿Mm? ¿Scorp?

— ¡La escuela, Papá!

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, joder, se había dormido otra vez. Miró el reloj, bien sólo quince minutos tarde, aún podían desayunar y llegar a tiempo. Rápidamente y con la risa de su pequeño hijo resonando en la habitación, se vistió a trompicones y se dirigió a la cocina, donde puso a calentar un poco de leche y encendió la cafetera.

— ¿Qué llevo de comer hoy? — Preguntó el pequeño mientras se sentaba a la mesa y balanceaba sus pies que quedaban colgando de la silla.

— Estofado — Draco sirvió la leche y los cereales frente al pequeño, mientras sacaba la caja del almuerzo de la nevera que había dejado preparado la noche anterior, era comida pre-cocinada que compraba en el supermercado muggle, últimamente estaban saliendo mucha más variedad, y Draco realmente lo agradecería, era su salvación.

— ¿El del super? — El pequeño hizo un puchero mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de leche y cereal, una gota de leche resbaló por su mentón y Draco se apresuró a limpiarlo con una servilleta. Scorpius estaba en jornada completa en el kinder, Draco aprovechó el servicio de guardería que éste ofrecía, mientras tanto él tenía tiempo de dar sus clases de la tarde en la escuela secundaria muggle en la que trabajaba

— Ten cuidado, no te vayas a ensuciar el… uniforme. Así que te has vestido solo, ¿eh? — Draco alzó una ceja, mientras se sentaba a la mesa con su hijo a desayunar luego de servirse una taza de café.

No era que Scorpius tuviera que llevar un uniforme como el de Hogwarts al kinder, era más bien una remera en un suave color gris perla con el nombre del kinder y un sweater verde musgo con el nombre del niño y el escudo del kinder, los pantalones podrían ser a gusto mientras fueran cómodos. Otros niños usaban colores fuertes, como verdes brillantes o rojos, pero Scorpius siempre le decía que esos colores no eran amigos.

— Siempre te duermes, y yo ya estoy grande, me sé vestir solo — Scorpius sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo mientras se sacaba una pelusa invisible del sweater, gesto que había empezado a imitar recientemente al ver a su tío Blaise haciendo una mala imitación de Draco.

Draco rió suavemente mientras terminaba su café y se levantaba para guardar el almuerzo de Scorpius en su bolsito que llevaba junto a su mochila.

— Ve a lavarte los dientes, ya vamos algo cortos de tiempo.

Scorpius entraba todos los días a las nueve de la mañana, Draco lo llevaba en su auto y luego de dejarlo en las manos de la maestra y despedirse de él con un apretado abrazo, se marchaba rumbo a la escuela donde daba clases.

No era una escuela muy grande, al tratarse de una privada el número de alumnos era menor, y Draco se sentía mucho más seguro trabajando allí que aquel horrible primer mes, hace unos años, cuando se decidió por enseñar idiomas, donde había ido a dar clases a una escuela pública muggle y los niños eran tan revoltosos y mal hablados, hasta violentos que apenas hubo recibido su primer cheque presentó su renuncia. Era otro cantar en aquella escuela, los niños eran educados, estudiosos y tan pijos como él se recordaba haber sido en Hogwarts. Era increíble que ahora fuera él quien le estuviera dando clases precisamente a los niños pijos muggles, pero no eran chicos malos, solo tal vez demasiado mal criados.

— Eh Malfoy~ — Canturreó un hombre un poco más alto que él de musculatura marcada y un buzo deportivo, mientras entraba a la sala de profesores, era el entrenador del equipo de fútbol de la escuela y profesor de deportes. — ¿Vas a ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños mañana?

— No — Dijo tajante mientras revisaba los exámenes de francés de segundo año.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no? Me lo habías prometido — Se quejó con fingida indignación.

— Yo no te he prometido nada, Nigel — Frunció el ceño al intentar leer una palabra indescifrable en un examen, finalmente se rindió y la encerró en un círculo rojo y añadió un signo de interrogación a un lado.

— Nigel, sabes que Draco no puede ir, tiene un hijo pequeño — Candy era la profesora de matemáticas, era muy bajita y hablaba casi en un susurro, pero era tan estricta con sus alumnos que Draco pensaba que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Severus.

— Puedes llevarlo.

— No llevaré a Scorpius a tu casa donde seguramente acabarán todos borrachos.

— ¿Cómo lo haces con las comidas, Draco? ¿Están comiendo bien? — Decidió cambiar el tema la profesora cuando vio que Nigel iba a abrir la boca para reclamar otra vez.

— Las comidas preparadas del supermercado ayudan bastante, a veces también pedimos comida a domicilio — Con un suspiro terminó de poner la última calificación y guardó los exámenes en una carpeta.

— ¿No sabes cocinar? — Nigel sonrió divertido a lo que bebía un poco de agua de la botella que había sobre su propio escritorio.

— No, era Astoria quien solía encargarse de ese tipo de cosas — Hizo una mueca por tener que recordar aquel tema. — Si me disculpan, voy al baño. — Y sin más salió de la oficina mientras sus compañeros le miraban preocupados.

Hacía tres meses, Astoria, su esposa y madre de Scorpius había muerto en un accidente. Ellos se habían ido a vivir al mundo muggle antes de casarse, hace unos siete años, cuando las malas miradas y constante acoso de la gente les hizo imposible encontrar algún trabajo o vivir dignamente. Draco había perdido todo tras la guerra, su padre había sido condenado al beso del dementor y su madre había muerto meses después arrastrada por el dolor de la pérdida de su marido. Draco había estado solo, y los únicos que le habían tendido una mano habían sido Astoria y Blaise. Él se había aferrado a Astoria como una tabla flotando en el océano. Y entonces había nacido Scorpius, y Draco sintió que toda su vida comenzaba a tener sentido de nuevo cuando tuvo en sus brazos su pequeño cuerpo cubierto en una manta mientras extendía sus manos intentando alcanzarle.

— Scorp, no te acerques tanto al televisor puedes ver perfectamente desde el sofá — Draco estaba sentado en la mesa de la sala, revisando la planificación de sus clases en el computador portátil mientras Scorpius veía _The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_ en el canal Disney XD.

— ¡Pero Pa' esta es mi parte favorita! — Se quejó sin moverse ni un milímetro.

— Papá — Corrigió — La puedes ver mejor desde el sofá, vamos, no quieres acabar usando anteojos, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo Clark Kent? — Preguntó entonces emocionado volteando a ver a su padre cuando la escena terminó.

— ¿Es un compañero tuyo?

— ¡No, papá! ¡Es superman! Es su _intidad_ secreta — Scorpius se levantó y se volvió a sentar en el sofá tomando el trozo de pizza que aún le quedaba y dándole un mordisco importando poco que ya estuviera fría.

— Se pronuncia i-den-ti-dad

— In-ti.. iden-tidad

— Muy bien, entonces, ¿ese superman es amigo de Iron Man? — Draco se había sentado a ver la serie a veces con Scorp y de todos era el personaje que más le gustaba.

— ¡No, papá! ¡Es de otra película! Jonathan dice que su hermano le dijo que no viven en el mismo mundo, tú no sabes nada, papá.

Draco rió por la evidente sabiduría de su hijo y volvió a su trabajo, en eso habían comenzado los comerciales, pudo notarlo por las quejas que el niño le daba al televisor.

— ¿Pa', vamos a ir a pedir dulces este año?

— Claro, ¿ya sabes de qué disfrazarte?

— Si, del _Cap'tan_ América.

— El Gryffindor ese…

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, nada, mañana es viernes ¿qué tal si vamos por tu traje mañana?

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Pero se calló abruptamente, e hizo callar a su padre, cuando los comerciales acabaron y la serie empezó.

— ¿Estás seguro ya? No me harás ir a devolverlo a última hora como el traje de ardilla del año anterior, ¿verdad?

— ¡Qué no! ¡Éste me gusta muchísimo!

Estaban en la tienda de disfraces, y Scorp veía detalladamente su traje en el espejo, estaba completamente encantado. Draco sonrió y sin quitarle un ojo de encima se dirigió a la caja de la tienda para pagar el traje. La puerta se abrió y la campanilla sonó, informando la entrada de otro cliente, el chillido de alegría de Scorp le indicó que era un conocido suyo.

— ¡Jonathan! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Soy el _cap'tan_ américa!

Jonathan era un niño unos centímetros más alto que Scorp, tenía el cabello castaño con marcados rizos y la cara llena de pecas, se parecía mucho a su madre que lo acompañaba en ese momento, a diferencia de los rizos, que al parecer había heredado de su padre.

— Draco, querido, ¿cómo te van las cosas?

— Todo bien, Martha.

Martha era la madre de Jonathan, era una mujer que bordeaba los cincuenta años, sus hijos ya estaban grandes cuando sorpresivamente se había embarazado de Jonathan, según lo que le había contado a Draco, ella había sido una buena amiga de Astoria y una guía para ellos como padres primerizos.

— ¡No! ¡No me hables más!

Draco y Martha se sobresaltaron por el grito del hijo de ésta, no habían notado la charla de los niños hasta que fue aparentemente tarde, Jonathan se había adentrado hasta el fondo de la tienda, dirigiéndose a la escalera que daba al segundo piso, y Scorp se había quedado allí parado con la vista pegada en el piso. Martha se disculpó y se despidió, yendo tras el niño subiendo las escaleras.

— Scorp, ¿qué fue…?

— Vamos a casa — Lo interrumpió abrazándose a la pierna de su padre. A Draco se le estrujó el corazón, era evidente que se había peleado con Jonathan, esperó a que el pequeño se cambiara y tomándolo en brazos salió con él de la tienda.

— Eh Scorp, vamos, seguro que para el lunes Jonathan se habrá olvidado de todo y estarán tan amigos como siempre. — Draco le acarició la espalda suavemente mientras sentía que su hombro se humedecía ligeramente, odiaba que Scorpius llorara, porque entonces no sabía qué hacer, Astoria siempre conseguía calmarlo y sacarle una sonrisa, le preparaba algo delicioso, y entonces él estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras los tres cenaban en la cocina. Un nudo se asentó en garganta cuando fue consciente que aquello nunca más iba a suceder.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo delicioso a un restaurant?

— Quiero la comida de mamá.

Scorp murmuró contra su cuello entre pequeños hipidos y Draco sintió que su alma se rompía en pequeños pedazos. No podía llevarlo a cualquier lugar, no una pizzería, no un local de comida rápida, tenía que ser comida casera, lo suficiente para que lo hicieran sentir cerca de su madre. Draco se mordió el labio para no tirarse al suelo y echarse a llorar ahí mismo con Scorpius en sus brazos mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres, ya estaba atardeciendo, y como era viernes y para colmo fin de mes, estaba todo repleto de gente. Solo quería un lugar donde llevar a Scorpius a comer tranquilamente sin estar aplastados por el bullicio de la gente.

Fue al doblar una esquina cuando lo vio, era la misma calle por donde recordaba estaba El caldero chorreante, un pequeño local con una estrecha entrada, reposaba sobre la ventana un letrero en una pizarra de tiza que indicaba que estaba abierto. Draco dudó un poco y finalmente decidió entrar, el tintineo le indicó su entrada. El local era pequeño, con cerca de seis mesas repartidas alrededor, y una barra para sentarse frente a la cocina donde al parecer se podía apreciar todo el proceso de preparación, tenía una atmósfera bastante íntima y hogareña. No había ningún cliente, pero había un par de ollas a fuego en la cocina, Draco frunció el ceño, ¿se mantenían calientes con magia? Alguien salió de una puerta que había al fondo del local, secándose las manos con una pequeña toalla, la mandíbula de Draco podría haber atravesado las baldosas del suelo de tanto que la bajó.

— Lo siento, no estamos atendiendo, aún estamos instalándonos, debe habérseme pasado quitar el cartel.

— Potter…

El azabache alzó la vista al reconocer la voz y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, de todos los lugares, ¿qué hacía Malfoy en su restaurante?

— M-Malfoy… que…

Iba a preguntar, pero entonces una cabecita rubia se volteó, tenía los ojos aún hinchados por haber estado llorando y olisqueó hacia la cocina, su estómago sonó audiblemente, resonando por todo el silencioso lugar.

— Huele rico pa' — Murmuró el pequeño, en un susurro que Harry alcanzó a oír.

— Ya oíste al señor, Scorp, no están atendiendo, iremos a otro lugar. — Se dio la vuelta para salir del local, y Harry sintió un balde de culpa cuando escuchó de nuevo el estómago del niño rugir y asomarse por sobre el hombro de Draco para mirar hacia las ollas.

— Malfoy espera… pueden comer aquí, estoy eligiendo qué recetas agregar al menú, así que realmente he hecho un montón de comida, creo que tu hijo sería un buen juez.

— No necesitamos tu lástima, Potter.

— Ah joder, no es lástima, no tienes que tomártelo de esa forma, la verdad me ayudaría bastante, Ron y Hermione iban a venir, pero han cancelado.

— Papá, el señor dijo la palabra con J — Scorp intentó inútilmente cubrir su risa con las manos.

— Ah lo siento, vamos, ya casi está listo… No quiero comer solo.

— Estoy seguro que lo prefieres a comer con nosotros.

— No decidas por mi lo que prefiero o no, Malfoy, ahora siéntate ya, estoy seguro que hasta las personas de fuera han oído el estómago de tu hijo quejarse de hambre.

Draco masculló fastidiado, y finalmente se volteó y sentó a Scorp en uno de los asientos frente a la barra mientras Harry iba a quitar el cartel y cerrar la puerta.

— Esta bien, pero te lo pagaré.

— No tienes que… está bien, como tú quieras — Se interrumpió a sí mismo viendo la insistente mirada del rubio. Volvió a ponerse el delantal y se metió tras la barra revisando el estado de las ollas y el horno, bajo la atenta mirada de ambos rubios.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? — Preguntó mientras apagaba el horno y sacaba una bandeja con lo que parecía ser un pie.

— Scorpius Malfoy y no soy pequeño, ya tengo cinco años — Dijo el niño con orgullo, comenzando a salivar del olor de la comida.

— Jaja claro ya eres todo un niño grande, yo me llamo Harry Potter — Respondió Harry sonriéndole a lo que apagaba la olla.

— No esperaba que supieras cocinar, Potter, considerando que haces explotar calderos en clase de pociones.

— Bueno, seguramente no cocino tan bien como podrías hacerlo tú, pero hago el intento — Comentó sacando tres platos para servir la Bullabesa de la olla, Scorpius rió.

— Para Scorp no, es alérgico a los mariscos.

— Bien, ¿qué es tan gracioso, Scorp? — Preguntó mientras servía solo dos platos y a Scorp le daba una buena porción del pie de ternera y riñones.

— Usted dijo que _pa'_ cocina bien, pero eso no es verdad — Dijo entre risas, Draco se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la vista al plato que le acaba de servir Potter.

— Oh, así que tu _pa'_ no sabe cocinar, ¿eh? — Dijo burlón sentándose a la barra con ellos luego de entregarles los servicios.

— Cierra la maldita boca, Potter — Masculló llevando una cucharada del caldo a la boca.

— ¡Pa'! El _vocalbario_

Scorpius rió divertido llevando un trozo de pie a la boca, sus ojos se iluminaron contentos masticando rápidamente se echó otro trozo a la boca.

— Despacio, la comida no irá a ningún lado.

— ¡Está super rico! — Emocionado el pequeño miró a su padre, mientras se echaba una tercera cucharada de pie a la boca, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, atrás había quedado la tristeza de su pelea con Jonathan. Y Draco no pudo más, simplemente algo se quebró dentro de él y sus ojos se llenaron irremediablemente de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer sin poder evitarlo, causando la sorpresa en sus dos acompañantes.

— Papá, ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿Hice algo malo?

— Claro... que no Scorp, come tranquilo, yo solo estoy… llorando de felicidad.

— Ma..Draco, el baño… ¿te llevo?

Draco asintió tranquilizando a Scorp diciéndole que continuara comiendo, siguió a Harry hasta la puerta por donde le habían visto salir, daba a un pasillo con dos puertas a los costados y dónde al fondo había una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, Harry le abrió la primera puerta y el rubio entró a lavarse la cara.

— Lo siento.

— No tienes que disculparte, yo...aunque no entiendo realmente que ha…

— Astoria, la madre de Scorpius, murió hace tres meses...Creo que Scorp aún no lo acaba de entender, a veces él… me pregunta cuándo volverá… yo... ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer que sonría mientras come, y tú lo has hecho con solo un maldito pie.

— No seas tan duro contigo mismo, estoy seguro que Scorpius se da cuenta del esfuerzo que haces.

— No es suficiente…— Hizo una mueca mientras vuelve a mojar su cara, para luego secarse con una toalla que le ofrece el azabache. — Potter… enséñame a cocinar.

— ¿Qué? Yo no…

— Te pagaré.

— No se trata de eso, Malfoy… no nos llevamos bien, lo sabes.

— Dejaste que nos quedáramos a comer, escucha, haré lo que sea porque Scorpius sea feliz, así tenga que enseñarme a cocinar el jodido Harry Potter.

— La palabra con J — Murmuró para luego suspirar resignado — Está bien, supongo que podríamos intentarlo, pero lo hago por Scorpius.

— Es todo sólo por él, es un trato entonces. — Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

— Es un trato.

* * *

NA: Hola! muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí leyendo este fic!. Este fic además está ligeramente inspirado en el anime Amaama to Inazuma (que se los recomiendo muchísimo si les gustan los animes domésticos y llenos de fluff). Finalmente quiero darles las gracias a Jessica y Meliza por siempre ayudarme con el beteo 3

Besos

Mono


End file.
